


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°122 : « Biologiquement surprenant »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [122]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, Post-Book: Thrawn (2017), Thranto, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Ce ne fut qu'une fois Eli Vanto transféré et installé sur le “Steadfast”, qu'un houleux problème se posa. Comment allait réagir Al'Alani face à l'étrangeté de la situation ? Comment Thrawn allait-il prendre la nouvelle, alors qu'il était retenu si loin d'Eli ?
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo & Eli Vanto
Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [122]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/539248
Kudos: 2





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°122 : « Biologiquement surprenant »

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello :) Et si nous retrouvions Thrawn et Eli Vanto ? Ce sera exceptionnellement plus long qu'un drabble, et on pourrait y parler de MPREG ou bien alors de TRANSIDENTITÉ, à vous de voir ;)

Thrawn l'avait confié aux bons soins de l'Ascendance Chiss, mais ni lui ni Eli n'auraient pu anticiper la situation dans laquelle ils se trouveraient confrontés quelques mois plus tard.

Eli était parti faire profiter l'Ascendance de son génial talent avec les données chiffrées... sans avoir le moins du monde conscience qu'il attendait un enfant.

Celui de Thrawn.

Le jeune humain se retrouvait seul face à cette situation inattendue, seul au milieu des Chiss qui peinaient encore à l'accepter dans leur rangs. Il ne savait vers qui se tourner – même le staff médical du _Steadfast_ ne lui inspirait guère confiance, car les Chiss mâles de semblaient pas pouvoir être confrontés à ce “problème”, d'après ses recherches sur le fonctionnement biologique de ses nouveaux frères d'armes.

Ceci dit, les humains mâles n'étaient pas eux non plus susceptibles de tomber enceints.

Le secret inavouable d'Eli, était qu'il n'était pas né homme. Il n'avait jamais souhaité s'exprimer sur ce sujet sensible, qui était la raison principale de sa fuite de son monde natal de Lysatra, bien trop conservateur à ce sujet.

Lorsqu'il s'était inscrit à l'Académie militaire de Myomar, Eli avait falsifié son identité. Il n'avait, à l'époque, que suivi un traitement hormonal procuré sur le marché noir. Il avait entendu dire que l'assurance médicale des Armées impériales couvraient la prise en charge coûteuse d'une véritable réassignation.

Ce fut le cas, et Eli passa de longues années au milieu du long processus. Cependant, ses nombreuses aventures palpitantes en compagnie de Thrawn l'avaient peu à peu ralenti dans sa course pour se réapproprier chaque parcelle de son corps, et s'étaient soldées par son transfert clandestin vers l'Ascendance Chiss avant d'avoir pu entamer le remodelage de son système reproducteur.

Seul Thrawn avait été mis au courant de cet aspect de sa vie qu'Eli trouvait embarrassant. Ils avaient cru pouvoir se passer de moyens contraceptifs les dernières années, car le taux de testostérone désormais présent dans le sang d'Eli rendait peu probable une ovulation.

Ils s'étaient lourdement trompés.

Et Eli se doutait bien qu'il devrait avertir sa nouvelle hiérarchie de cette drôle de situation, car il ne pourrait pas cacher indéfiniment une grossesse et une naissance...

Il était d'ailleurs plus que partagé sur la question. Cet enfant à naître représentait la concrétisation de l'amour que Thrawn et lui vivaient depuis des années. Mais être confronté à cette grossesse lui rappelait cruellement, chaque jour, ce long combat pour laisser derrière lui une identité qui ne lui avait jamais correspondu, qui n'avait jamais été raccord avec ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui-même.

Un jour, il n'eut d'autre choix que d'aller affronter l'Amirale Ar'alani et sa réaction parfaitement inconnue.

La Chiss arbora son éternelle expression distante, et ils tentèrent tous deux, pendant des heures et des heures, de contacter Thrawn pour l'informer de la situation. Ar'alani ne semblait pas vouloir partager ses pensées avant d'avoir mis au courant toutes les parties concernées.

Enfin, l'hologramme du Grand Amiral apparut face à eux. Et la situation sembla même le désarçonner quelque peu.

Après une âpre discussion sur la biologie humaine et sur la transidentité, il fut convenu entre les trois parties que l'affaire ne serait pas officialisée – ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au discret Eli. Il mènerait sa grossesse à terme, entouré par une équipe médicale Chiss très restreinte. Il resterait à l'abri des regards jusqu'à la naissance de l'enfant, qui serait alors confié à Thrawn pour être mis en sécurité quelque part du côté Impérial de la galaxie.

Il serait alors du ressort d'Eli entièrement de mener sa mission à terme le plus rapidement possible, pour pouvoir voir son enfant grandir.

**Author's Note:**

> C'était une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps déjà, et le fait d'en avoir rêvé semble lui avoir donné une légitimité nouvelle à être enfin écrite x')


End file.
